


Turning You Down

by Vacillating



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minute fic from Raven's challenge 'Nobody ever'. Random Frank, Hawkeye hurt, wants and needs addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning You Down

Nobody ever wanted me before. Oh, sure, they’d claim they did—but my mother was happier once I joined the army, my wife was after my money, and Margaret only ever loved my rank. Do you know how that feels, Pierce? Not to be wanted?

I doubt it—here’s an idea. You can try it. You’re strolling across the Swamp now, smiling, that twinkle in your eye. I want you, want to feel your body against mine: but more than that, I want to see your face when I turn you down, want to know that you’ve felt it too, and want to be sure that the hurt I give you is real.

If the hurt is real, then the love is real, and that’s something I have to check.

“Come on, Frank. BJ’s away—there’s no danger, you know.”

When you’re sitting next to me, the heat of you seeps through the layers of clothes we wear. This is going to be tough—but worth it.

“Not tonight, Pierce. I need my sleep.” And there it is. Real hurt. It’s painful, isn’t it? “Never been turned down before?”

“Oh, I’ve been turned down, Frank.” Someone else is in your mind, briefly—someone who left without a word, someone who wouldn’t marry you for reasons you still can’t understand—before you focus on me again. “Is that enough to make you happy?”

The pain in your eyes is real. It hurt you as much as it hurt me, and that’ll do, for now. I nod.

“Come here, then, my little love muffin.”

“Pierce!”


End file.
